Colored gemstones are becoming increasing popular in jewelry, even making inroads into articles that traditionally have only diamonds such as wedding and engagement rings. Traditional jewelry retailing techniques, however, may be problematic when adapted to jewelry that features colored gemstones. For example, the gradual shift from independent jewelry boutiques to mass merchandisers and television shopping forums has brought a need for uniformity of product. Uniformity is fairly easy to achieve with diamonds because certain characteristics such as “color” and clarity have been reduced to mathematical exactitude.
But uniformity is difficult to achieve with colored gemstones which tend to have more individualistic character. In fact, the unique nature of colored gemstones is one of the positive qualities that draws consumers to them. Thus, traditional jewelry retailing techniques tend to defeat the very essence that gives colored gemstones their appeal. Consolidation of mass merchandise retailers may exacerbate this problem.